Treat Me Like Somebody
by xlovemontenai
Summary: When Mike meets Marina, he immediately falls for her, but his MPD keeps interfering. Little does he know, Marina has it too. Wil he be able to keep his love life in check and his personality under wraps? (RE-EDITING) Originally "The One I Gave My Heart To"
1. Just Getting Started

Chapter One

Marina …

I'm finally auditioning for Total Drama Revenge Of The Island! I'm super nervous, but I'm hoping for the best! I set up a video in my room and hope I don't make a fool of myself on NATIONAL television. Yeah I'm already awkward enough since I'm the only American but I might be the only one with multiple personalities. I only have 5 and I'm able to control them now, but every now & then they get out & it takes some work getting them back in.

There's the Jersey ratchet party girl Aimee, my super flexible strong cheerleader Hailey, my very cool but weird Spanish detective Esme, a slightly annoyed tomboy Veronica, and the sexy bad girl Niyah.

Aimee comes out whenever there's a party or when someone similar to her is around.

Hailey comes when there are physically challenging tasks.

Esme comes when things seem shady & when there are complicated problems. She's very logical.

Veronica comes out when she's irritated or annoyed and seems a little lost in time.

And the hardest to control is Niyah. She comes out at random times where things seem too perfect to mess up intentionally and when she wants to get her way at all costs, including stealing someone's man. She happens to be very seductive and it gets the best of me.

•TV STATIC•  
>Plays "Treat Me Like Somebody" by Tink<p>

"Wassup y'all! I should be on Total Drama Revenge of The Island because everyone loves a different weirdo on the show! Heh can't get any better than some crazy light skinned Black American from South Carolina."

Then as I walk around, I trip over a shoe & turn into Veronica.

"Shit goddaaamn! Ugh people with these muthafuckin' tree poles for heels! Who the fuck wears these shits?"

I turn back to regular Marina & give a shocked look. "You didn't see anyone, I mean anything! Ugh f••• my life…"

• 3-5 BUSINESS DAYS LATER •

I walk to the kitchen to get some orange juice with my oatmeal & I see mail on the counter. Mom must have went to the mailbox. I take my two envelopes & sit down to open it.

1st one, Publisher Clearing House; 'You've Won $5000 for Life.' EPIC FACE PALM -_- Shredder. Strings of paper. Giggle.

Last one, Chris McLean! Tore the thing open & I made it! I throw the mail in the air & hit the Nae Nae, the Dougie, the Whip, everything! I packed enough clothes for like 2 months and decided to bring my phone. How else am I gonna be happy on a sweet island? I head to the taxi, head to the airport, and not long I saw Camp Wawanakwa. I step off in the cutest outfit. I left my floral kimono in my bag so all I had was a black round hat, black round shades, a black tank top, acid washed high waisted shorts, and some black flats.

"Marina! Glad for you to be here."

I automatically read his douche bag personality so I gave a fake smile. I was the last one there & I saw the most cutest guy ever! Ohhh, his milk chocolate skin had the sexiest tan, his black spiky hair, and he's so tall. I went ahead and stood by him.

"Hey wassup, I'm Marina."

It looked like he was mesmerized by my looks & his eyes bulged out with sparkles in them.

"I'm Mike." He sounded dazed with a smile plastered on his face. I giggled at him staring and he blushed. I was on the team with him & we had to cut down a log. Really, this is insane! And there's toxic waste. Not just your ordinary poisons, but radioactive-nuclear-end-up-like-Ezekiel type of f••• sh••. Anyways we ended up losing & we kicked off Staci, that chatterbox.

So after we do our business with the first elimination, I walk over to Mike and struck up a convo.

"Soooo how you liking the show?" I asked awkwardly.

"Heh not liking the tosic waste but I'm liking the view tonight. It's beautiful." He said as he looked towards me a little bit.

Minus the mutant animals, the full moon was flawless. I blushed as we sat on the beach. We talked for hours to get to know each other until we ended up racing each other like little kids. He's pretty fast too! We joked & giggled until I checked the time. It was 1:08 in the morning. How did we let it get so late?

"Mike, I had so much fun but we better get going for this dumb challenge tomorrow."

"Yeah I know right? I guess I'll see you later night beautiful."

"Byeeee…" I said in a daze. As soon as I snuck back in the cabin, Dawn easily spotted my rosy cheeks & sweatiness.

"Your aura is amazing! It's such a bright rosy color & you are in a total crush mode!" I paused and turned into Esme.

"Ay, you have a knack for reading auras. How did you know?"

"It's a gift I have." She says as I give her a side eye. I smile and go to bed.

• IN MY DREAM •

I'm in a white lace dress in the middle of the field and I see Mike laying down with his eyes closed. I quietly creep up & sit on top of him.

"Surprise! Hehe"

He shoots up and holds me by my waist. We giggle but I quickly get up and run. He runs after & chases me around. After he gains more speed, he crashes into me and I caught on to his shirt. I accidentally ripped it and he gasps. He has his hair slicked back with a gold necklace & had a Jersey accent.

"Whoa, I got me a looka right here. The name's Vito. Say babe, whatcha name is?"

Because of his accent, Aimee comes through. I think 'OH. GOD.'

"The name's Aimee, lookin' for some trouble to get into?"

"F••• yeah, I wanna smash right here, right now. You down?"

"Yeah you know it. Vito get your sexy ass ova here!" We start kissing & get into one heated make-out and I run my fingers through his gel-filled hair. I pull it and bring me closer. As soon as I start to take my clothes off…..

BING! BING! BING! BING!

I wake up to my stupid alarm with wet panties, my body all sweaty, and mad since I couldn't do nothing! Ughhh why Aimee? I got up, smoked a blunt of weed to calm my nerves, took a shower, found some sweet candy smelling perfume, and got dressed. I can't stop thinking bout my Mikey boo! I gotta make my move before Anne Maria & Zoey does.

Mike ...

• IN MY DREAM •

I'm in a royal blue tank top with my denim skinnies In the middle of the field. I'm laying down with my eyes closed, just relaxing in the sun. All of a sudden, Marina is sitting on top of me.

"Surprise! Hehe"

I shoot up and holds her by her waist. We giggle but she quickly got up and ran. I run after & chase her around. After I ran a little, I tackled her gently, but she caught on to my shirt & accidentally ripped it. Now I gasped and turned into Vito.

"Whoa, I got me a looka right here. The name's Vito. Say babe, whatcha name is?" Then she turns different because her hair is slicked over to one side.

"The name's Aimee, lookin' for some trouble to get into?"

"F••• yeah, I wanna smash right here, right now. You down?"

"Yeah you know it. Vito get your sexy ass ova here!"

We start kissing & get into one heated make-out. I run my fingers through her gel-filled hair as she felt mine. She pulls it and brings me closer. That turned me into a beast cause when a chick does that, I get ready to beat it up. As soon as I get ready to pull my pants down…..

BING! BING! BING! BING!

I fall out my bed due to my phone right by my ear. I turn into Chester because of it but went right back. I just had the sexiest dream about Marina! Although in the dream she turned into a girl named Aimee…does she have MPD like me? It's just a dream but all I know was that Vito was gonna pound her HARD. I wake up with sweat beaded all on me, morning wood, and stickiness all in my boxers. Great and I just can't get her out my mind. I went to shower, put some good cologne on, smoked a little bit of weed to keep my personalities controlled, and I'm on my way. And I thought Zoey & Anne Maria was killing me….I need Marina now.

Did I do great? I hope so! Please follow/favorite, review, rate, like, whatever you do on here! Thank you for reading my story, I appreciate it! :)

Xlovemontenai


	2. Anything

**_Chapter Two_**

Mike ...

I walk outside in a blue & orange Nike tank, cargo shorts, and some blue & orange Nikes. I see Zoey smile at me and I smile back. She's really nice & pretty, but Marina is everything I've imagined in a girl. Like she bad Af tho! I put my headphones in & listen to "Pop That" by Migos and I see Marina looking pretty with every step. She's showing her belly button & her piercing says "Fantasy" in pink letters. I never felt so confused about love before. I wanna talk to Zoey too, but Vito keeps getting in the way & makes me want Anne Maria too. What did I get myself into now?

Marina ...

I saw Mike ogling over me, looking like he wanted to fall out. I decided to wear my golden midriff, my blue skinnies, and some golden sandals. I see him walk by Zoey, making her smile & giggle. They look so in love. I'm sure my face matched the neon green polish on my toes. I rolled my eyes & listened to "Paper Planes" by MIA to extinguish my jealousy. As I return to the campsite, I loudly groan in frustration. Unfortunately, this was a Truth or Dare challenge so we had to confess something. I sat by Zoey since it was the last seat on the team.

"Marina, say something or you're team drops. Hahahah…" Chris obnoxiously says.

I sighed and started talking. "Well, I'm a major nerd when it comes to anything artistic. I spend most of my time reading, playing or creating music, drawing, singing, and cooking."

I was safe & heard some juicy info too. I saw Mike & Zoey flirting & I was so mad! I paused and turned into Niyah. My dark red hair covered my left eye and my eyes turned to a piercing green color instead of my normal maroon colored eyes. I was waking in front of them so I decided to climb a tree. I see a bunch of pinecones and a couple of birds' nests. I pelt her with the cones and dropped a nest on her. She ran and I gave a mischievous giggle. I sneakily climbed down & caught up to Zoey like nothing happened. I turned back regular & saw her whole outfit messed up.

"Oh no, what happened to you hon?" She looked confused & embarrassed.

"I randomly got rained on my pinecones and a bird nest! Really?"

"Awww must be these stupid rat-squirrel tings being funny or someone against you. They like to annoy us. I hope this doesn't happen again."

"Me too, thanks Marina! You're so nice just like Mike."

My smile faded a bit. "Haaaa yeah."

I sauntered away to the second challenge. We had to carry our mascot over and I didn't really like it. Surprisingly like my dream, Mike's shirt got taken off by Anne Maria & he turned into Vito! The two started sucking face caused it damn sure didn't look like kissing. I got even more jealous and gave him a dirty look. He winked at me and looked me up & down. I rolled my eyes even though we won that challenge! Finally! We celebrated a bit and as the day ended, I went to my usual spot at the beach to see who gets eliminated & chill. I practice my Color Guard & dance moves since I was bored. Then I hear sandy footsteps. I look down a bit.

"Hey Marina."

"Hey wassup Mike?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to see you."

"Oh ok. Do you like Zoey and/or Anne Maria?"

"…Yeah a little but I just have conflicting feelings."

"Oh and you acted totally different around Anne Maria. Why'd you do that?"

"Uh I was just practicing my acting."

"Oh, okay then you're a little too good with that acting. I hope you notice that."

I walk back to the cabin to cry myself to sleep. I wake up with a tear-stained face & a text message. It read:

Hi, sorry I've been acting so different & shady but I'll tell you about it later. It's very personal & I don't want you or any of the others judging me. So since you're up early, meet me in our usual spot. See you later, Marina. 3


	3. Confessions

Chapter Three

Marina ...

I turn into Esme and grab my phone, a New Orleans Hornets snapback, a turquoise crop top blue skinnies with a thin brown belt, my denim vest, and turquoise & gold sandals. I wonder how does my Spanish accent get thicker, since I'm already half Puerto Rican. I bet no one can understand me.

"Hi, Mike."

"Hey Marina. Look I'm sorry about my acting, I get too into character but I really like you. I just don't want you looking at me like I'm a freak. I just wanted to impress you."

I had the most crimson cheeks ever. "Awww, thanks & I like you too Mike. You're so different & hilarious."

We look at each other for a bit and he leans in. We kiss again I turn into myself. I wrapped my arms around him and he sat me on a large boulder. He stands between my legs and eases his tongue in my mouth. I moan a little and he presses me to his chest. I feel how warm he is and heat up too. But then I hear a gasp. We stop and see Zoey looking mortified. She must have been looking for Dawn since she likes to become one with nature. She looks at Mike sadly and turns to me with a hurt face & storms off.

"ZOEEYYYY!" He yelled as he ran after her.

I looked mad & sad so I went to the cabins. By the time I got there, Zoey was sobbing into her pillow. I felt so guilty.

"Zoey I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had such strong feelings for him. I do too and apparently Anne Maria only likes it when he's shirtless & turns into a Vito. I'm so sorry this had to happen. He had told me how he felt about me & the moment was so right. Had I known you liked him too, I woulda backed off."

Well a little bit…the boy is still mine.

She looked up with big tears in her eyes & looked at me.

"Whatever. I can't believe he's stringing us all along. I know it's not your fault, he confuses all of us. We have to get to the bottom of it!" I trust Zoey so I said my biggest secret to date.

"Before we do that, I want to tell you a big secret I trust you with."

.

.

.

"I have MPD and I can sometimes control it. Like I feel like I'm gonna turn into Esme, she's a Spanish detective."

She gave be a big hug and smiled. "Aw it's okay! I'm fine with it, I don't judge at all."

My Spanish accent became thick as I turned into Esme again. "I have a theory about Mike. He might also have MPD, because I discovered two personalities. Chester is an old man who comes out whenever he's aggravated and Vito comes out when his shirt is off."

We both gave each other a look & went to bed.

6:30 AM

I wake up, yawn, and take a shower. I play Hollywood U on my iPhone until it's challenge time. I go to my bag & pick out a yellow Hollister shirt, my denim jacket, some blue acid wash skinnies, a black & gold snapback that said "BOSS" and my black & gold Adidas. I had my hair curly today so I was Esme, feeling fly & confident. I gave Zoey a wink at breakfast as I sat down. After that, I was gonna make a confessional when I heard Mike in there. I stayed close enough to hear & I heard his shocking confession. He DOES have MPD!

I run away & write down what I heard in my phone. I put it away & act all innocent. The first challenge, we had to climb a mountain. Ugh who am I, Paul Bunyan? I don't do forest & mountains. I turned into Hailey so my hair was put into a ponytail. I almost had it if those Toxic Rats didn't fly with a couch. Really, a couch!?

So they got an advantage in our second challenge. It was in an ice castle and apparently we had to get our flag from it. Mike has yet another personality. It's the second one I've seen and "her" name is Svetlana. I like it cause she's so flexible! Because of her athletic ability, we won our challenge. I also noticed Dawn catching feelings for Scott. I walked up to her to give her my 2 cents.

"Girl, that Scott boy is nothing but bad news. I don't think you should try to get with him."

"But he protected me by making the cockroach attack the other team."

"Alright, you can stay with him but watch your back. Something's gonna go wrong later down the road."

And with that, I flipped away. I turned back into myself and I heard B was eliminated. He was so cool but oh well. I walk in the woods back to the cabins to see Anne Maria rubbing all up on Mike…or should I say Vito. I intentionally bumped into her, but her spray tan got all over me. She touched me so I turned into Aimee.

"Watch where you goin' broad!" She yelled. Everyone ran outside cause it sounded like a fight. I didn't care. I about-faced and got in her face.

"Bitch you don't want nun! I'll crack on your ol' porn-star actin', fake titty ugly ass, pistol grip chin ass, crunchy $10 weave wearin', butt pads for ass, Dollar General spray tan wearin', old catfish Po' Boy smellin' ass! Go back to Jersey, you f•••ing reject. Down south, we beat a b•tch ass & don't ask no questions! So don't call me no random ol' broad cause you ain't bout shit. I got hood ass ride or die b•tches that'll pop you in ya mouth."

She turned red and tried going off on me. "Oh no you lil' ratchet, wanna be southern, no swag havin', think you ballin' but ya not, ol-"

I cut her off with a punch & we started fighting in the dirt.

"Aye, aye, ladies, no need to fight over the Vito. I got plenty to go around."

The camera crew and security pulled us apart & I manage to get Vito to let me go. I stand and laugh at the damage I caused. Ripped out violet tracks on the ground, smudged make-up & bronzer, scratches on her face, and a bruised lip. I walked away as I fixed my hair & bandaged myself. Hey, the hoe got good hits in too, you know. I ain't all that big & bad. Girlfriend can throw down! I cleaned up my cuts & looked at a bruise on my arm. I shrugged it off. I turned back normal and took a shower. I put on my PJ's and see a text from Mike.

_Conversation: [I'm in Bold, Mike isn't.]_

What happened? Why'd you fight Anne Maria?

**Cause the chick crossed me, you don't do that. But that's the b•tch you wanna be with. **

You didn't have to do that, you know I love you only.

**Suurreee, you do. Go f••• that Jersey Shore reject you call your girl.**

Anne Maria isn't my girl! It's Vito! I ain't got nothing to do with that!

F••• I didn't mean to say that

**Mike, I know about the MPD. I have it too so it's nothing against you. I don't judge at all. I know how hard it is, but just know you better get that sh•• in check**

Oh really? And if I don't?

**Try me and you'll see. Night**

Haha night ;)


	4. Over & Over Again

Chapter Four

Mike ...

I cant believe she has the same thing I have! Well at least only she knows and not Zoey. Ughh why am I still thinking about her? It's confusing me & I wish I could just make up my mind sometimes. I swear I need to get myself together quick! I walked out in my aqua plaid shirt, khaki skinny cargos, and some aqua converse. I walked out and saw Marina dancing to Panoramic by D-Mac & Sage The Gemini. Oh God, that twerking is making me insane! I decide to leave, but Chris called for challenge time.

The 10 remaining campers compete in a spooky challenge in which we were taken to the forest and was forced to navigate our way to a cemetery, dig up and open a coffin, grab a flashlight from inside the coffin, then find our way around the forest to the finish line. Throughout the challenge, we encountered several mutated animals. A giant pink spider attacks and captures all of the contestants except me, Cameron, and Anne Maria. Scott's rivalry with his arch-nemesis Fang the shark continues when he's ambushed by him in the cemetery. I turn into Vito, thanks to Anne Maria taking my shirt off again! I pushed Zoey and Marina to the back of my mind and hooked up with this curvaceous beauty in front of me. We make out for a good 15 minutes until I hear footsteps. I look to the side to see Marina with tears in her big hazel eyes. She turned around and ran away. I didn't wanna see her cry, but I got a girl!

Marina ...

I thought he changed, I thought I was his one and only...I'm sick of this bullsh••! I'm gonna have to take this hoe out, I'll get her eliminated soon enough. She won't see it coming. I had got all dressed up for Mike too! I had on a beige cardigan, a black and white floral strapless bustier, a black a-line skirt, and tan wedged ankle boots. As I go through the torture of the day (challenge), I strut on and win the challenge like the boss I am. Afterwards, I grab my iPhone and play "Pretty Hurts" by Beyonce and walked on. I see Mike with his shirt back on. He smiled at me but I rolled my eyes and walked to the bonfire. Apparently there will be some contestants coming back. It was Noah, Katie (Sorry, Sadie.), LeShawna, this guy Jose (Yes, Alejandro's brother!) and Trent. The girls giggled at how hot all the repeating contenders were and I saw Jose checking me out. I blushed and sat to see who was getting voted off.

Brick votes himself out because he left his team behind when Jo forced him to forget about his code of "leaving no man behind." However, Chris reveals that the person who is voted out that night will be on the other team tomorrow, meaning Jo and Brick will be battling it out on separate teams, with Jo on the Maggots and Brick joining the Rats. With no one to throw, Dakota (an intern on the show) is hurled by Chris, who says she can swim back. I headed headed back to my cabin.

The next day, I woke up and did my daily routine. I had on my denim jacket, a white lace top I tied on the side to show my tie dye belly button ring, blue crop skinnies, and some white lace Toms. I could tell it was gonna be an interesting day. We finally got a break from challenges and I grabbed Mike by his shirt as soon as I saw him. He had on a red flannel Hollister shirt, blue jeans, and red Vans.

"Look, is it me or that orange painted b•••• you call your girl?"

"I'm sorry Marina, I have no idea what's getting into me. I want you and only you!"

"Sh•• prove it then.' I frowned. He grabbed my hand and led me to Anne Maria and then kissed me in front of her. She pulled me off him and punched me in the face. I fell but managed to take her down with me. I punched her in the nose until it broke and kept punching her repeatedly until the interns pulled me off. I went back to the cabin and cooled down. I had to smoke again to calm my anger or I'll kill this b•tch. After an hour to myself, I was high Af' and Mike managed to sneak in. Let's just say I know how much he loves me now. ;)

...

Rated R Scene!

[Don't Like These? You Can Stop Reading Since The Chapter Ends Here]

I looked at him and kissed him passionately. He kissed me again and I wrapped my hands around his neck deepening the kiss. He started kissing my neck and rubbing my nipples through my shirt, instantly making me wet.

"Mmmm hurry up boy." I whispered in his ear.

He helped take my shirt off and snatched off my bra, quickly revealing my breasts. He stared in amazement and smiled at them before he licked and sucked all over them. After all, this was his first time ever seeing me naked in person.

I tilted my head back and enjoyed getting my breasts sucked by someone who I think I loved for the first time. He kissed down to my belly button and undid my shorts. I lifted my hips just enough for him to slide my pants along with my panties off.

After I was completely naked with Mike in just his boxers, he got in between my legs and kissed my inner thighs. Slowly making his way to my throbbing p•ssy, he finally licked my wet cl••. I twitched from the pleasurable shock. It was my first time getting head. Maaann, Mike stuck his tongue so far inside me, I could barely take all the pleasure that waved through me.

"Omg, oooh yeah. Ahhh f•ck, you're so good to me Mike!"

After having an orgasm in his mouth and seeing him lick it all up, I got turned on even more. I pulled him up and tongued him down, tasting my juices in the process. He was obviously rock hard and ready. I got down and licked the tip of his d•ck, now dripping a bit of cum out.

I licked all over it and started bobbing my head back and forth. He put his hand on my hair and pushed my head down faster. I kept going until he came in my mouth and I swallowed it. He picked me up, stood in between my legs, and entered my tight p•ssy. Wasting no time, he grabbed my ass cheeks and thrusted himself deeper and deeper inside me.

"Oh sh••, I've waited so long for some p•ssy." He moaned as I tightened my muscles on his big d•ck.

He put me down, bent me over while standing, and pounded my walls with no remorse.

"Aaah Michael yes! Oh I'm coming baby."

I could feel my body tingle and quiver as he tried to get in a few more thrusts. I came and he did a couple minutes later. We laid together with our juices trickling down my thighs. I was tryin' to catch my breath since it was so sweaty between us. He pulled out and we fell asleep holding each other.

.

..

.

Thanks for reading and the reviews! Check out my other stories on Wattpad & follow me! Look up x_lovemontenai. Thanks & look out for Chapter 5!


	5. I'm So Through

Chapter Five

Mike ...

I wake up and stretched only to see Marina laying next to me. I smiled at how beautiful she was without her glasses. She woke up and stretched and looked over at me.

"Good morning baby." She whispered as she stretched.

"Good morning beautiful. " I say as I kiss her forehead.

She blushes as she rubs on my chest. I'm surprised I'm not Vito now. She gets up, slips her underwear and bra back on and handed me my clothes. We get dressed as I snuck back in the boys cabin. She kissed me one last time before I went back in. I snuck back inu bed and heard someone moving. The light cuts on and I see Alejandro right there.

"I knew you snuck out." He says as he sits on my bed.

"Tf'? No I didn't." I lied.

"Yeah ya did. I saw the kiss and you're still in your clothes from yesterday." I looked down and realized that.

"You got some p•ssy, didn't you?" I nodded as he dapped me up.

"Good job f•••ing one of the baddest chicks on this island. I'ma let you have that."

I laughed as I hit the shower and got dressed. I wore a black tank, my khaki pants, and some black, brown, and purple Nikes. I see Marina walking to her cabin and I blushed a little at how I actually f•••ed her.

Marina …

I feel so great and lifted and it ain't the weed this time. It's Mike and that bomb ass d•ck. He f•••ed before and boy did he have me wanting more. I danced in the shower, got dressed all cute, and beamed all morning until the girls saw me and stood with their arms folded.

"Hey y'all, what's with the group meeting?" I ask as I still have my towel wrapped around me.

"You and Mike. Y'all f•••ing each other." Anne Maria scoffed.

"As a matter of fact, yeah we did and I loved every minute of it." I declared confidently.

"Haha goodie for you, but he's my man and not yours." She said sternly as she stepped closer to me.

"Oh well that wasn't what he said last night when he was pounding this p•ssy. His face was busy eating me and kissing all on me. You're just getting the leftovers from my cookies if you think about it." I said while laughing as I walked out. She steamed and was cursing me out as I strutted to the campsite for our challenge. Today we have to go on a scuba diving challenge to release water skis that are tied to the ocean floor. I volunteered NOT to go. Jo and Brick scuba dive and release the skis and must use them in a water ski racing challenge to ring the bells on top of water mines. As I walk back to my cabin, who do I see all up on my man again? Man Maria. I roll my eyes as she smiles in success.

"Haha I guess the p•ssy ain't all that good if he keeps coming back to me!" I walk off and let Zoey see it for herself as I come up with the best lie ever. Zoey is heartbroken since Mike is now spending more of his time as Vito with Thot Maria, but his normal time with me. I sat her down and started making sh•• up.

"Okay so it turns out that Mike doesn't have MPD. He's right about playing roles and he's just being an asshole. He likes all three of us but obviously that thing Maria is just his side piece. Me? I'm the main piece and you? Idk what you are to him."

She gets mad and gets in my face. "Funny how you called Anne Maria a Thot when all she does is kiss Mike. B•••• you slept with him and you knew how I felt about him AND you lied to me. Looks like you got your priorities mixed up. Just stay away from Mike, you hoe."

I felt Niyah trying to come out, but I'm able to control my urge to beat Zoey and just walk off. I've had enough of these popcorn thots for today. I come back to the chalk and Cameron finds a way to trigger Svetlana which helps our team win a point. Unfortunately, Lightning and Cameron crash into one of the water mines and Cameron is severely injured.

We go to the cabins, but I see Scott headed to the confessionals with his pockets stuffed. Apparently, he sabotaged Dawn to successfully cause everyone to vote her off. As she's walking to the dock, I hugged her and whispered, "I tried to tell you hon."

She nods sadly as she's headed home. I trudged to my bed and got in it, wondering how did this all get so out of control? I felt my phone buzz from a text from Mike.

"Baby I'm sorry but idk how I'm gonna keep doing this with you. I wanna be with you but I really like Zoey too. I hope that you understand."

I roll my eyes and responded and went to sleep.

"I'm DONE. You Can Have Zoey. I. Don't. Care. Anymore. BANS."

What's a BANS, you ask? That's a B•tch Ass N•gga Sh••.

THANKS FOR READING ! Add me on Wattpad and read my stories please! I'll blow up your notifications


End file.
